BATTLER Y ANGE LA PROMESA DE UN REENCUENTRO
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Ange lleva un existencia vacía desde que toda su familia desapareció hace mas de 10 años, pero la visión que tiene en un sueño le dará nuevos ánimos a su vida cuando la persona mas importante en su vida reaparezca ante sus ojos.


**BATTLER Y ANGE. LA PROMESA DE UN REENCUENTRO**

Era una mañana tranquila, como siempre. Ella se había levantado hacia ya una hora antes de que el sol se mostrara por su ventana.

Pero, sin importar como hubiese estado el cielo cuando ella hubiera abierto los ojos, para su mundo, todos los días eran grises.

Inclusive su rutina diaria era gris, porque esta carecía de sentimiento, carecía de amor...  
Y, al llegar a la noche, hora a la que llegaba de su hogar, y, como si fuera algo mecánico, cenaba, se cepillaba los dientes y luego se dirigía a su cuarto, para descansar y empezar otro día que, para ella, parecía interminable.

Eso era hasta que, en una noche, misteriosamente, ella se encontraba en medio del jardín de rosas, iluminadas solo por la luz de la luna llena.

Ella se quedó tan maravillada con semejante paisaje, hasta tal punto que no pudo analizar el paisaje a su alrededor...

...Ella estaba, sin lugar a dudas, en el jardín de las flores de la isla de Rokkenjima.

Tampoco pudo notar que, desde la cúpula ubicada en el dentro de la entrada principal, una persona la estaba observando desde el principio, mientras planeaba su próxima jugada en el tablero de ajedrez.

Después de hacer su jugada, se levantó de su asiento y, con una rosa dorada en su mano izquierda, caminó hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha.

Ange, luego de contemplar el jardín de las rosas por varios minutos, se percató de una presencia que se aproximaba hacia ella. Cuando pudo visualizarla, observo a un hombre con traje blanco y con una rosa dorada en una de sus manos. Ella intentó ver sus rasgos faciales, pero, con la luz nítida de la luna, solo pudo distinguir que éste poseía una máscara cubriéndole la parte superior de su cara.

El hombre, al estar cara a cara con Ange, la tomó gentilmente de la mano, y comenzaron a bailar el vals.

Ella, en un principio, quería soltarle la mano, pero, cuando el baile comenzó, sentía que debía bailar con él, porque, algo en su interior le decía que no iba a tener una oportunidad como esta.

Al terminar de danzar, ella, tímidamente, le sacó el accesorio al hombre misterioso. Y, poco a poco, fue viendo a través de esos ojos artificiales quien era realmente aquel hombre.

Con la mascara en la mano, no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban. El hombre, con una tierna sonrisa, le dijo a la muchacha:

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ange...

Ella, con lágrimas de emoción brotando de sus ojos, sonrió a Battler quien creía muerto 12 años atrás.

-Veo que has crecido en estos últimos años...

Ange-secándose las lagrimas y con una sonrisa- Y tu no has cambiado en nada, Battler onii-chan.

-Heh... Así parece...

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Battler mientras contemplaba a Ange, quien ahora tenía la misma edad que él.

Y, en esos instantes, a ella no le importaba ni el como ni el por qué había llegado a ese mágico lugar: Ahora lo que mas le importaba era estar al lado del ser que más amaba en el mundo por el resto de su vida.

Ellos, después de su plática, siguieron bailando el vals sin cesar. Con cada paso que ella daba abrazada a Battler, ella sentía una felicidad inmensa la inundaba poco a poco, hasta que ambos decidieron parar.

El la miraba fija y tiernamente a su compañera de baile, quien no podía despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Después de un momento de silencio, Battler lo rompió con estas dos simples palabras "Te amo hermana"

Las lágrimas de Ange brotaban de a montones y recorrían sus mejillas, una por una, mientras ella lo abrazaba firmemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Y, en ese preciso instante, su cara empalideció, y volvió a mirar a Battler.

-Ange... Quiero que conserves esta flor, y que la mantengas hasta el día en que yo regrese a casa...

-Battler onii-chan...

Él le entrega la flor y, cuando estuvo en las manos de la muchacha, las campanas de un reloj comenzaron a sonar, señalando las doce de la noche. Con cada campanada, el cuerpo de Battler comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco.

-Que es lo que ocurre, Battler onii-chan?!

-Parece ser que se me acabó el tiempo... Y tengo que regresar al tablero del juego...

-¿A que te refieres con que tienes que regresa?!No me dejes sola! Por favor...

Las suplicas de Ange se tornaron en sollozos cuando veía desaparecer a Battler poco a poco

-Ange... Sé paciente y espera un poco más... Te prometo que regresaré...

-No te vallas te lo pido... Quédate conmigo...

-Ange...

Luego de pronunciar eso, Battler desapareció con la última campanada de las doce. Ange, con la rosa dorada aun en sus manos, cayó de rodillas y, entre llantos, llamaba a Battler, con la esperanza de que volviera a ella. Y, de a poco, el lugar fue perdiendo su luz, y todo se sumergió en tinieblas...

Cuando abrió sus ojos, ella se encontraba acostada en su cama, con los ojos ardiendo de tanto llorar. Se sienta, y se pregunta a si misma: ¿Fue un sueño? o ¿simplemente mi imaginación me jugó una mala pasada?

Al asomarse por la ventana, notó que recién el amanecer comenzaba, se dice a si misma.

-Hoy comienza otro día.

Y comienza su rutina diaria.

Unos días después de aquel sueño, ordenando su habitación, encontró una rosa dorada escondida por debajo de su almohada siendo entonces con prueba tan fidedigna en mano que ella supo en su corazón que todo eso no había sido un sueño sino una solemne promesa de que su querido hermano volvería a ella muy pronto.

FIN


End file.
